This disclosure relates to light transmitting modules with optical power monitoring.
In housings for light emitting devices, it sometimes is desirable to be able to monitor the emitted optical power. For certain devices, it is also desirable or necessary to draw the monitored power directly from the transmitted optical beam.
Several techniques have been suggested to realize housings for light sources with power monitoring obtained directly from the transmitted beam. However, sometimes it is difficult to achieve a design that does not overly restrict the possible positions of the radiation sensitive component relative to the light emitter and that can compensate for divergence angle changes. It also would be desirable to achieve a simple, inexpensive design to monitor the emitted optical power in a way that allows standard components to be used as monitoring receivers.